clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
2008: A Snowy Odyssey
2008: A Snowy Odyssey is a novel written by Hydro Plane and published by the Snowball Press. Only Hydro Plane holds the first edition of the book, others bought the revised edition. Description Description can be found at the back of the book. Hydro Plane, had been known to pirate films, soundtracks spreading viruses of the Antarctic. But how can he hide his identity to his parents after he ran away? Will the PSA catch him? Will he get forced to clean the dumps of the unknown island? Will the PSA knew his real name? Plot The story, narrated by Hydro Plane in first person. However in the revised edition, the plot was narrated in third person, making the first edition unique. Chapter I It all started when my parents recently bought a film for me, it was called Star Penguins. I'd got nothing to do but to thank my parents for buying the film. After watching the film, I kept it on my box, a box filled with films I like starting from the first film that my parents bought up to the latest, which is the Star Penguins. Weeks later, after organizing my box filled with films my parents told me that there is a new film in the video store but they told me something I cannot forget. "Do you know that there's a new film in the video store?" they told me. "What film is that!" I asked while jumping up and down. "It's called Cretaceous Plaza" they told me. "Cool! Can you buy it for me? Please?" I requested. My parents frowned when they heard my reply, they first looked at my box filled with films, the TV, the sofa, and finally me. My mother, well, went to the kitchen to cook the fish for dinner and my father, sat on the couch looking a bit blue. Without a choice, I asked my father before he can grab the newspaper. "I'm sorry, but we cannot buy that film for you, since there's not enough money for us" he answered. "WHAT?!?" I shouted. "Yes. Since we spend all the money for your film collection" he replied. "Oh. What a bummer.?" I said. Before my father can say something, I went straight to my room all alone sitting on my bed. I was thinking about my school, the computers, bullies, who used to bully me, and of course my film collection. I was forced to collect those since those bullies were rich enough to buy every single film in this country. While thinking, I grabbed my notepad and a small pen and wrote the words. 1. Loot, loot, loot! The video store! I made an evil eye at the notepad, as I hid it on my drawer, set my alarm clock to 12:00 midnight and fell asleep. Hours later, I woke up and looked at the alarm clock, learning that it is only 11:46 PM. And since the video store is very far from home, I change my clothes quickly and sneaked outside the house only with my notepad and pen. When I reached the city and video store in front of me, I pick locked the door went inside and of course, got the film Cretaceous Plaza and the others. After getting one of the films I like, I first looked outside to make sure there's no PSA agents. I went outside and quickly ran for my life as if I was chased by something and saw a small motorboat I quickly rode the boat and sailed away, looking at my hometown. While sailing, I don't know where to go, I was in the middle of the sea, a cold sea only with my notepad, pen and the films that I robbed. Then, I saw a mountain a very high mountain, far from here and I'm not seeing a mountain, I'm seeing hope. I quickly turned on the motorboat before the sun arises. I landed at an unknown island where I saw the mountain I looked around to see that the unknown island was deserted. I took my first step on the island seeing nothing but snow, while looking from left to right I bumped a wooden sign that says "GET OUT". I first examined the sign, only seeing a small inscription that says "1841", strange. As the sun arises, I saw some lights are turning on and some penguins riding with a hybrid vehicle. "Looks like this is gonna be a new life!" as I said it inside my mind. Chapter II After seeing all the stuff, I quickly asked some of the penguins on the island. Some said that there's a city on this island while the others said that I can buy an igloo in here. While that, the penguins look a little bit strange since there half the size of me and they ride exotic vehicles. I've got nothing to do. I asked some of the penguins again if there's a taxi in here, for me to get to the land full of igloos. I've realized that the penguin is the taxi driver, himself. So, I asked him to go to the land full of igloos for me to buy one. Before he could start the hybrid vehicle, he asked something that made me confused. "Your too big for an Adelie Penguin?" he asked. "Well, I come from a large place, the Antarctica" I answered. The taxi driver became speechless when he heard my answer, he grabbed the steering-wheel, pressed some buttons and switches and starts the vehicle. He became silent while driving the exotic vehicle, he did not speak, dillydally or anything. He concentrated on driving the vehicle, he didn't even turn on the radio or anything technological. When I reached the destination, I paid the taxi fee while I looked at a large gold door. The large gold door has a gray metallic square equipped with a speaker and a red button. I stepped near the large gold door and pressed the red button, a bass voice came from the speaker echoing in my ears. "Who goes there" said the speaker. "A penguin, from a foreign place, willing to buy an igloo on this island" I said. Chapter III Trivia Category:Items Category:Stories